Dolphin
Dolphins are neutral, tamable aquatic mobs. Spawning Dolphins naturally spawn in the Overworld in Ocean biomes. Drops Dolphins have a chance to drop 1-2 Raw Fish when killed. Behavior Dolphins are neutral mobs, and regardless if they are tamed or not, will attack the player if provoked on Easy or higher difficulty. Being aquatic mobs, Dolphins can not survive on land, and will eventually die after a period of time, taking 1 ( ) damage per second. In the 1.8 versions of Mo' Creatures, if a Dolphin is given Raw Fish, it will grow slightly each time, which causes it to grow much bigger than usual. Variants There are currently six types of Dolphins in the mod (from common to rare): * Blue: (common) * Green: (uncommon) * Purple: (rare) * Pink: (rare) * Dark: (extremely rare) * Albino: (ultra rare) The rarer the Dolphin, the faster it can swim in water whilst being ridden. Dolphins are a more convenient method of transport than boats, and can easily be moved into another body of water with the help of a Fish Net. Purple and blue Dolphins can often be mistaken for one another. The purple Dolphin has more of a pink tint on the tail, flippers and dorsal fin, whereas the blue Dolphin has a blue tint. The main body of a purple Dolphin is a slightly darker blue, almost indigo. Blue Dolphins have a lighter blue color. Taming A Dolphin can be tamed by right-clicking on it and mounting it until the naming screen appears. Feeding the Dolphin Raw Fish can increase the chances of taming it. The Dolphin may throw the player off a few times, but it will be tamed if the player is persistent enough. Dolphins can be healed with Raw Fish or Salmon. If Raw Fish doesn't work, they can be healed with a splash potion of Healing. Once a Dolphin has been tamed, the controls for riding it are the same as the controls for riding a Horse, except for the space-bar, which is instead used to ascend through the water. If the player is on a Dolphin and just remains motionless, the Dolphin will slowly sink, possibly drowning the player. In order to tame rarer Dolphins, the Dolphin may need to be fed more Raw Fish. Tamed Dolphins will still attack their owners if provoked, but not on Peaceful difficulty. To rename a Dolphin, right-click on it with a Book or a Medallion. Tamed Dolphins can not be caught in a Pet Amulet. Instead, a Fish Net can be used on it for transport. Breeding Tamed adult Dolphins can be bred if a player feeds them both Cooked Fish and keeps them away from other mobs, similar to the way that Horses are bred. For unknown reasons, possibly a bug, juvenile Dolphins can be tamed and ridden immediately after birth. Due to glitches in some versions, Dolphins may not always eat Cooked Fish, but instead eat Cooked Salmon. Two Dolphins of the same color will always have offspring of their color; they have a 'genetic value' from 1-6. Mixing and matching Dolphins will have a 1/3 chance of obtaining a purple or dark Dolphin if the genetic value addition of the parents is 3 or 4 (e.g. a blue Dolphin and a green Dolphin), and there is a 1/10 chance of obtaining a pink or albino Dolphin if the genetic value addition equals to 5 or 6. For example, a pink Dolphin (5) can be obtained in 1/10 of cases by breeding a blue Dolphin (1) and a dark Dolphin (4), or by breeding a green Dolphin (2) plus a purple Dolphin (3). Genetic Values : *Blue = 1 *Green = 2 *Purple = 3 *Dark = 4 *Pink = 5 *Albino = 6 History Gallery 2014-10-27 10.30.41.png|All of the types of Dolphins. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Entity